


Multifandom mini drabbles

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Kingsman (Movies), Moana (2016), Rush (2013)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, multifandom - Freeform, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Drabbles based on a prompts post on Tumblr.Each mini drabble is based on a  piece of dialogue. Each drabble is set like this.1. Formula One: Simi2. Formula One: Susie/Toto3.  Rush: James/Niki4. Formula One: Simi5. Moana: Maui & Moana6. Kingsman: Eggsy & Merlin7. Kingsman: Eggsy & Merlin8. Kingsman: Hartwin9. Kingsman: Hartwin





	1. “Please don’t make me socialize.” (Seb/Kimi)

“Please don’t make me socialize.”

Sebastian turns around and raises an eyebrow at Kimi, who is looking at him with pleading eyes. "It's the FIA Gala, Kimi."

"I know, but can't you just tell them I'm sick or something. I don't want to go." Kimi blinks up at Sebastian, trying his best to look adorable. 

Sebastian sighs, "No, you can't drop out of this one since you did it last year. Just go with me tonight, please."

"If I did go, what would you give me?" Kimi asks, a sly smile spreading over his face.

Sebastian lets out a small laugh, "You want a reward for going to the Gala?" 

Kimi nods.

Sebastian rolls his eyes and moves over to Kimi, gently sorting out Kimi's tie as he whispers softly, "Go to the Gala with me and afterwards, you can do whatever you like with me."

Kimi's face flushes as Sebastian looks at Kimi intently and his voice shakes as he agrees, "Deal." 


	2. “That was a perfect example of how not to do things.” (Susie/Toto)

“That was a perfect example of how not to do things.”

Susie looks down at Toto and raises her eyebrow, pointing at the mess surrounding him on the kitchen floor.

The remains of what should have been an Ikea cabinet surround Toto, who is sat in the middle of it all with screws scattered around him.

"I thought I could do it without looking at the instructions." Toto replies to Susie's amused expression.

"Well you've proven you can't so it's my turn to put it together." Susie responds as she kneels down besides Toto and takes the instructions out of the box.

* * *

 

An hour later and a fully built cabinet stands in the kitchen with Susie looking at it in triumph.

"See? That's how you do it." Susie tells Toto smugly, ruffling his hair with a smile.


	3. “I’d ask you to stay but I don’t like you.” (James/Niki)

“I’d ask you to stay but I don’t like you.”

James snorts and looks at Niki, "well tough because I'm staying anyway." 

James pushes past Niki and makes his way over to the mini fridge, pulling out two small bottles of beer. 

"Now you and me are going to celebrate my win," James says with a pleased smile as he hands Nikki one of the bottles. 

Nikki rolls his eyes but takes the bottle from James, opening it and taking a sip. 

"After all," James continues slyly, "I'll soon be World Champion." 

That remark gets a pillow promptly thrown at him.


	4. “It’s not like I missed you or anything.” (Seb/Kimi)

“It’s not like I missed you or anything.” 

Sebastian doesn't meet Kimi's eyes as he says this, but he's struggling to keep a straight face. 

"Of course you didn't." Kimi replies, folding his arms and smiling at Sebastian. 

"Okay, so maybe I did," Sebastian shrugs, "you've only been away Rallying. It's not like you left F1 permanently." 

"I'm only back because I got bored." Kimi responds, "plus Lotus gave me a good deal." 

"I'm glad you're back." Sebastian says, smiling at Kimi warmly. 

"I am too." Kimi replies, wondering why Sebastian's smile is suddenly making his heart flip.


	5. “Everything was fine, until you showed up.” (Moana & Maui)

“Everything was fine, until you showed up.”

Maui glares at Moana as she struggles with the sail.

"If I hadn't had shown up, you'd still be on that Island." Moana retorts, focusing on her task.

"I'd be on that Island, yes. But I'd be safe. I wouldn't be risking my life to bring back a stone." Maui huffs, glaring at the water as it rushes past their canoe. 

"It's Te Fiti's heart and you need to restore it to save the world." Moana answers, she turns to look at him, "You got the world into this mess and you're going to save it."

Maui doesn't say anything in return, just glares at Moana's back and wonders why his life has suddenly taken a turn for the worst. 


	6. “Your smile is not as bright as it used to be.”

“Your smile is not as bright as it used to be.”

"What a great observation there." Eggsy answers sarcastically, not meeting Merlin's gentle gaze. 

Merlin has been worried about him for a while, and now things have taken a turn where Eggsy has started being careless on missions. 

"You miss him, don't you?" Merlin prompts gently. 

Eggsy smiles sadly, "More then you can possibly imagine."


	7. “I’ve never killed anyone before.” (Eggsy & Merlin)

“I’ve never killed anyone before.”

Eggsy looks down at his hands as Merlin sits across from him in the plane. 

"If you hadn't, we would not have learnt what Valentine's plan would be." Merlin tells Eggsy gently. 

"I know...but just watching someone die...I don't think I could get used to it." Eggsy looks out of the window, watching the world go by as they get closer to Valentine's base. 

"I know, but it's part of what being a Kingsman is all about. It's something most Agents never get used to." 

"Did...did Harry ever freak out?" Eggsy asks glancing at Merlin, "You know...when he first killed someone." 

Merlin smiles softly, "Me and Harry spent the night together after he first killed someone. He couldn't get the image out of his mind, every time he closed his eyes he saw the person he killed, so we stayed together and talked into the night." Merlin pauses to give Eggsy a look, "But he grew strong, and so will you."

The look Eggsy gives him is full of doubt.


	8. “I don’t know if I should kiss you or slap you.” (Hartwin)

“I don’t know if I should kiss you or slap you.”

Harry gives Eggsy a wisp of a smile and leans into his personal space. 

"I'd know which one I'd prefer" 

Eggsy snorts, "You're not getting out of this easily. It's your fault JB is now covered in paint. You're going to help me get it off of him." 

"I know and I deeply regret my actions, but can I get a kiss first?" Harry looks at Eggsy sadly. 

Eggsy looks at Harry sternly for a few seconds, but then his resolve crumbles and he sighs and draws Harry into a quick kiss.


	9. “My nightmares are usually about losing you.” (Hartwin)

“My nightmares are usually about losing you.”

Eggsy finds he cannot look at Harry after he tells him this. 

It had been hard on both of them when Harry returned and Eggsy's constant nightmares were not helping in any way. 

Harry looks at Eggsy sadly, before tipping Eggsy's chin up so he meets his eyes and quietly says, "I'm never leaving you again. I promise." 

It does little to help Eggsy's fears.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
